1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rapid loading and firing paintballs and particularly to an improved paintball gun that can load paintballs and replenish pressure quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paintball gun generally has a paintball holding and loading structure at the rear end of a barrel to load paintballs, and a firing structure at the paintball loading structure which has a trigger depressible to fire the paintballs. Such a structure requires high-pressure air to provide firing power. The high-pressure air is released instantly. It consumes a great deal of air source. The paintball loading structure is easily damaged due to clogging of the paintballs. As the paintball loading structure is moved mechanically, shooting effect often is not desirable. There are still rooms for improvement.